Meant to Be
by Anne Weasley
Summary: Short stories with a Ron and Hermione theme
1. The Conversation

****

The Conversation

"Could I have a vord?" he asked her.

"Oh…yes…all right," said Hermione, feeling slightly flustered. She followed Krum through the crowd of students until they reached a spot that was partially secluded. Krum looked very seriously at Hermione before he began to speak. 

"Herm-own-ninny," he said, "I haff asked you before if you vill come to Bulgaria. Now that it is summer, haff you made your choice?"

Hermione looked at the ground uncomfortably. She had told Viktor when he asked her that she would have to think it over. She had indeed thought it over quite a bit. However, it seemed like every time she had almost made the decision to say yes, something happened to change her mind. Like a few weeks ago, in the common room. She had just been on her way out of the portrait hole to talk with Viktor when Ron and Harry happened to walk in. She had said hello to them and then Ron had grinned at her. For a moment, her mind just went blank as she stared at the pair of them, most prominently Ron. Suddenly, she hadn't really wanted to go to Bulgaria anymore. 

It seemed that all of these incidents had involved Ron in one way or another. Hermione was thoroughly confused by this at first, but as time went on, she had become increasingly more aware of her feelings. Now, as Viktor asked her once more (he just didn't give up!) Hermione saw Ron's unmistakable red hair bobbing above the crowd, attempting to see where she had gone. Ron certainly did act strange about Viktor. Ever since the Yule Ball, really. If Hermione didn't know any better, she might think that Ron… No, that was just silly. Wasn't it? She certainly couldn't think that way. Ron was her friend and nothing more. Right?

"Herm-own-ninny?" said Viktor questioningly. Hermione suddenly realized that she had been staring at the ground, lost in thought, for almost a solid minute.

"Viktor," she began, "I'm really sorry, but I just don't think I can come to Bulgaria this summer."

"May I ask why?" replied Viktor.

"Well, a lot of reasons really. First, with this whole You-Know-Who thing going on right now, I don't think it's really too safe to travel, do you? And my parents…they probably wouldn't let me go anyway. I mean there is quite an age difference between us, you know. I do realize it's only four years, but at this age…"

"Herm-own-ninny," he interrupted, " It's alright. I understand. I am hoping ve vill still be friends?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Hermione replied and began to walk away. Has she did, she heard Viktor say, "And to think I vas vorried about Potter. It vas the red-haired one I should haff vatched out for."

"What?" Hermione said, turning sharply to face Viktor.

"It is rather obvious, you know. How you feel about that red-haired boy…vats his name?"

"Ron," said Hermione quietly.

"Yes, him. Vell, I hope this boy knows how lucky he is," replied Viktor.

"Oh, no, Viktor. You've made a mistake. I mean Ron, he's just my…we're just…" Viktor held up his hand to silence her. 

No need to explain, Herm-own-ninny. I just vish he vas not so angry vith me about how I feel. I do like you very much, but I can see you do not feel the same. Vell, you best be getting back to your friends. I vill come too. I vould like to say goodbye to Potter."

Hermione stared, dumbstruck, at Viktor for a moment before following him back to where Harry and Ron stood. She could tell Ron was staring at her, probably trying to figure out what she had been talking about. She did her best to keep her face impassive. However, when Ron suddenly asked Viktor for his autograph as he turned away, she couldn't help smiling to herself. As the carriages trundled into view, she thought that perhaps Viktor had been right. Anyway, you never know what the next year might bring. 


	2. The Closet Theory

**The Closet Theory**

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything even remotely relating to it. These things belong to the most brilliant writer of our time, JK Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________

This story takes place in 6th year. It's basically just a fanfic of a theory my friend and I came up with called the closet theory. I know it sounds odd, but we're psychotically obsessed with Harry Potter. Just read it and you'll understand. I promise. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another meeting! Ron couldn't believe it. There was another prefect meeting tonight! This would be the third one this week. And what did they ever accomplish in these meetings? Nothing! Oh, yeah, last meeting was this hour-long lecture about what to do with rule breakers, and the meeting before that was a discussion about school policies. Honestly, Ron got enough boring lectures in Binns' class; he didn't need them after classes as well! Ron sighed heavily and climbed out the portrait hole, headed for breakfast in the Great Hall. What was the point in all of these meetings? Most people were bored out of their minds! Well, Ernie Macmillan was always staring at the speaker intently, and Hermione actually took notes, but they were the only ones who seemed to enjoy the meetings. Ron shook his head, a bemused expression on his face, as he thought of Hermione taking notes in their meetings. It's not like they were going to be tested on the rubbish they heard in those lectures. Ron could just picture Hermione, staring attentively at the speaker, only looking away to scribble furiously on her parchment for a moment and then gazing back at the speaker, her attention never wavering. He could clearly see the passion she always had in her eyes when she was learning something, the way her face shone radiantly when she figured out the answer to a difficult question, the way the sunlight shining in through the window seemed to illuminate each strand of her auburn hair…. What was he thinking? Ron stopped dead in the corridor and clutched his head in his hands. No, no, no! He could not be thinking those sorts of things about Hermione. That was the problem, though. He had been thinking those things about Hermione for some time now. In fact, Ron had a sneaking suspicion that he had always thought those things about Hermione but only just realized what his feelings meant. Ron shook his head. It was going to be a long day.

Classes that day seemed to go even slower than usual. Finally, after what seemed like several days instead of several hours, the day's lessons were finally over. However, Ron's morning reflections were still bothering him. He knew he felt, well…. Differently about Hermione lately, but what was he supposed to do about it? Ron knew that there was absolutely no way that she felt the same way about him. Anyway, she had _Vicky_. Just the thought of that Bulgarian git put Ron in a horrible mood. It must have shown, because Hermione and Harry had been giving him funny looks all day and were often asking him if anything was wrong. He always replied in a preoccupied sort of way that he was perfectly fine. Things carried on that way as the trio made their way to dinner. The prefect meeting was after dinner, as Hermione had reminded him four times already today. The two of them ate quickly and then headed to the Gryffindor common room to gather some things for the meeting. Harry stayed in the Great Hall, talking with Ginny. Ron noticed that Harry and Ginny had been talking a lot lately. He had no time to dwell on that thought, however, because before he knew it, Hermione was whisking him off to the unused classroom where the prefects met, all the while chiding him about how they were going to be late.

When they arrived at the meeting, Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the classroom. She waited for everyone to sit down, and then began speaking. "Now, it has come to my attention that several people either missed my last lecture on rule breaking policies or just needed to hear it again to refresh their memory. I suggest that those who did not take notes last time do so this time…." Ron groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes. Hermione took out her sheaf of notes from last time and proceeded to add new notes in the margins. 

An hour later, Ron awoke from a stupor to find Professor McGonagall dismissing the meeting and Hermione glaring at him. He quickly gathered his things together and stood up. He walked across the classroom and proceeded out the door with Hermione. She started in on him instantly, as he knew she would.

"Ron, you weren't paying attention again, were you? Don't you realize the importance of these meetings? Don't you know that it is a privilege for us to be prefects?"

"Hermione, I already heard that lecture! I didn't need to listen again. Anyway, if I forget I'll just look off your notes," Ron replied, trying not to get into an argument.

"Oh, you'll just look off my notes will you?" she said scathingly, "What are you going to do when I'm not around, Ron? Or do you want me to follow you around your whole life, taking notes for you?"

Ron was about to reply when there was the sudden bang of a door slamming. The noise brought him to his senses and he realized just how late it was. As they argued, Ron and Hermione had walked past the staircase that would take them to Gryffindor tower. In fact, it took Ron a moment to figure out exactly where they had wandered. He was about to tell Hermione that they should probably turn around when he heard a meow at his ankles. It was Mrs. Norris. That was the last thing he needed! Hermione gasped and started to pull Ron in the opposite direction. They hadn't gotten very far, however, when they Filch's distant wheezing as he came running straight towards the corridor they were standing in.

"Quick! In here!" said Ron, as he pulled Hermione into a nearby closet. 

"This is all your fault, you know!" hissed Hermione. 

"My fault?" said Ron incredulously.

"If you had been paying attention in the meeting I wouldn't have needed to…"  
"Nag me?" he interrupted.

"Honestly, Ron! Now we're going to get caught by Filch! We'll get detention and I wouldn't be surprised if they suspended us as prefects!"

"If you don't shut up we _will _get caught!"

"Oh, this is going to be so embarrassing! What if they make Lavender or Parvati a prefect instead of me!" moaned Hermione.

Ron sighed as Hermione continued berating him. Pretty soon they were going to be in one of their full-blown arguments. It would be so easy to be angry with Hermione if she didn't look like that when she was yelling at him. There was something akin to the passion that she got as she was enveloped in the fervor of note taking in her eyes as she argued with Ron, which was really part of the reason why he pestered her so much. He hated to admit it, but sometimes Ron almost enjoyed arguing with her. The fact that he enjoyed it, however, often made him doubly angry. Tonight was going to be different though. Ron did not want to get in another argument and spend the next few days in a huffy silence. He just needed to think of some way to get her to stop scolding him. He tried as hard as he could to think of some way to deter her nagging. Suddenly, as he looked at her, something just came over him. He was suddenly not thinking at all. If he had been thinking, he never would have done something like this. He couldn't fight the urge and it seemed like a pretty good way to distract her. Ron moved closer to Hermione and, before he knew it, he was kissing her. She seemed quite shocked at first, but soon she was kissing him back. At this moment, Ron knew for sure that he felt something for Hermione. And she was kissing him back! She couldn't like Vicky too much then, could she? 

Ron was just thinking that he could do this all night when the door creaked open. Both Ron and Hermione jumped a mile and scooted away from one another blushing furiously. However, no one was at the door. For a moment, Ron thought he heard footsteps in the corridor, but he didn't see anyone. He turned slowly to Hermione, his ears turning pink. "Umm… I - uh - think we should go back to Gryffindor tower now," he stammered.

"Uh, good idea," Hermione replied, going just as red. The two of them hurried down the corridor and up to Gryffindor tower. They didn't speak until they reached the portrait hole. Hermione gave the password and they both went off to their respective dormitories with a hurried "Good night".

As Ron bustled into the dormitory, Harry peered out of the hangings on his four-poster bed. Even in the dark he could tell that Ron was blushing. Harry was still in shock himself. 

On his way back from doing his homework in the library with Ginny that evening, Harry had run into Ernie Macmillan who had told him the prefect's meeting was over. However, he had waited some time in the common room for Ron and Hermione and they still hadn't shown up. Harry had decided to go looking for them. Since it was late, he put on his invisibility cloak. He had wandered the corridors for a while, and was just about to go back when he thought he heard Filch. It was a narrow corridor, and if Filch came charging down it, he was likely to bump into Harry. Harry hurried to a closet and opened the door, meaning to hide in it until the coast was clear. However, the closet already had two people in it. Needless to say, Harry did not decide to occupy this closet. Instead, he ran as quickly as he dared back up to Gryffindor tower. Now, twenty minutes later, he was still shocked. After all, it isn't everyday that you see your two best friends snogging in a closet. Suddenly, Harry grinned. He should have known. It was quite obvious the way Ron was always ranting about Krum. And Harry didn't miss the scowls Hermione was giving Fleur when Fleur had kissed Ron on the cheek after the second task. Harry laughed quietly to himself. Ron and Hermione. What a pair. This was going to be interesting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

I hope you enjoyed this fic. In case anyone wanted to know, the main statement of the closet theory is that Harry will walk in on Ron and Hermione kissing in a closet. It basically means that Ron and Hermione will eventually get together. I don't actually think it will happen this way, but it will happen. Believe me.


End file.
